RikuSora ipod challenge: 10 songs picked at random
by Princess Sam-I-Am
Summary: RikuSora ipod challenge: 10 songs picked at random.  Not as good as my SasuNaru one but i think i did ok. Plez read and enjoy! YAOI


RikuSora ipod challenge: 10 songs picked at random

**1.) Body is a wonderland**** :John Mayer**

"We got the afternoon all to ourselves," Riku said sexily into Sora's ear as they made their way to the motel. It was going to be their first time but both their parents was home today.

"You got this room for two?" The lady asked, eyeing them oddly.

Fangirls.

"Yes." Riku said proudly as Sora blushed.

Riku and they lady high-5 each other.

"Good luck!"

When they made it to the room Riku grab Sora's hand and kissed it.

"Now we have one thing got left to do."

"What?"  
"Discover me, discovering you."

Sora blushed. Riku laughed softly and held Sora tight.

"Your skin like porcelain" Sora said running his finger up Riku's arm.  
Riku hungrily kissed his pair of candy lips and started to fight with his bubblegum tongue.

"You ready?"

"Yeah 'Cause if you want love, we'll make it." Sora said sweetly.  
Swimming a deep sea of blankets Riku made Sora his.

"There's something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face" Sora said breathlessly moving up the bed to look Riku eye to eye.  
"I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase," Riku said with a laugh as Sora blushed.

"Yeah," he said rubbing the back of his head.  
"You know I'll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it," Riku said wiggling his eye brows as he ran his fingers though Sora's hair. Blushing harder he hit Riku on the shoulder.

"Damn baby, What was that for?"  
"You frustrate me."  
"I know and you're mine, all mine, all mine— but you look so good it hurts sometimes."

Blushing, Sora asked, "How?"  
"Your body is a wonderland."

* * *

**2.) September: Daughtry**

"How the time passed away. All the trouble that we gave and all those days we spent out on the island. Has it all gone to waste? All the promises we made, one by one they vanish just the same as he did." Riku said darkly.

"Of all the things I still remember is playing with you and Sora, and after he left summers never looked the same. The years will go by and time just seems to fly but those memories will remain." Kairi said.

"I wish I told him how I felt. How I love him."  
Reflecting now on how things could've been, he held Sora's chain close to his heart.  
"It was worth it in the end. He loves you." Kairi said holding his hand.

"Now it all seems so clear, there's nothing left to fear Sor," Roxas said pushing Sora to Riku dorm. Sora came to vist his Grandpa though he went to Radiant Art school; a school a town over. Riku was going to Twilight Law school now and that was why Sora stood outside his dorm fearing telling him how much he loved him.

"That summer's moving on so how can you reach for something that's already gone?" Sora said angrily.

"Of all the things I still remember is how you and Riku always stare at each other. He loves you, you love him. Summer's never looked the same after you left. The years go by and time just seems to fly but the memories remain. Tell him!"

"I can't." Sora said with a frown.

"We still play in the rain because it reminds him of you. Now go!"

When Sora reached Riku room, he was surprised at what he saw. A slightly shocked but happy Riku that just got out of the shower.

"Sora?"

"Hi. I'm sorry to come; you seem _busy _so ill just—"

Whatever Sora was about to say was stop by Riku's lips.

"I missed you Sor."

"Me too, Ku."

**1 year later.  
**"We knew we had to leave this town," Sora said waving at his friend outside. Riku dropped out of law school—to the distaste of his father—and went into music at R.A.U.

"But we never knew when and we never knew how." Riku said with a smile.

"Yeah."

Holding Sora hand as their car as drove away from his school, both their bags packed, Riku kissed him as he wispered, "Sora, Sorry I had to make you wait."  
"Reflecting now on how things could've been it was worth it in the end."

**

* * *

**

3.) Metro Station :Seventeen Forever

The club was dark as I grab Sora from the bar. Sora was to sweet to drink like that but the way Sora tried to kiss my neck, to me thing aren't what they seem.

"No Sora," I said.

"But we kissed before."

"We were kids. You were young but so am I," I said, putting my foot in my mouth but Sora flashed his puppy eyes, "And this is wrong but- who am I to judge? Wanna dance?"

"Sure!"

"I feel like heaven when we touch. I guess for me this is enough." I thought.

He grinded on me like he was a striper in a past life.

God , Sora is too hot for words. Everyone once thought he was 12. Not anymore.

"Were one mistake from being together," I whispered in his ear.

"But let's not ask why it's not right. I won't be seventeen forever and we can get away with this tonight." He said, his back to my front, his ass rubbing on me.

Stay cool Riku!

"I remember when we first kissed. It was at Kairi birthday and the first and last time we hung out, you never asked my name but" Sora said, "You were young and I was scared."

He stopped dancing and turn to me and spoke softly,

"You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care. And I can feel your heart beat." Pausing he took my hand. "Come on Riku you know exactly where to take me."

Taking him out the back, we made our way to Axel's car. He let me take his car because he was going to stay in with Roxas. Kissing Sora on the lips, we started to make out behind the club. Pulling away I spoke softly though I knew no one was around.

"Were one mistake from being together but let's not ask why it's not right," I kissed his soft lips,  
"You won't be seventeen forever and we can get away with this tonight but not now, here's my number. Sora."  
"You remembered me?" You asked as I leave.  
_"Remember what I said?"_  
"Oh how could I, oh how could I forget

* * *

**4.) The Way You Love Me:Faith Hill **

I stared at Riku across our table. He was setting things up.

"Can I help?"

"No, Sora, its ok," He said with a kiss.

We just moved in together and if I could grant you one wish, I'd wish you could see the way you kiss.

I sighed.

Oh I love watching you Baby when you're driving me crazy.

"How do you like the place?"

Its messy, dusty and cheap but I'm with Riku.  
"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

He laughed and put our new TV on the TV stand.

The way you laugh and breathe and smile, I love it all.

Riku walked over to me and gives me a big hug.

"Let's take a break Babe."

"You're doing all the work."

To feel the way I feel with your arms around me, I only wish that you could see the way you Love me.

"And?" he said kissing the top of my head, "You work too much."

"Still it's not right, it's not fair,"

"I don't care." He said holding me tighter.  
"Someday I'll find a way, to show you just how lucky I am to know you." I said.

Smiling he said, "You already are. You're the million reasons why there's love reflecting in my eyes."

"You spoil me."

" I love, loving you."  
"And I love the way you love me."

**

* * *

**

5.) Simple Things: Jordan Pruitt

"I don't wanna get up, cause I couldn't sleep last night." I said into my cell as I looked up at the ceiling fan.

"_What you going to do today then?"_  
"I wanna stay in bed all day, watch the tv and cry."

"_Sora…"  
_"I'll call you later Namine."

_CLICK_

Boy you've got me wound up. Riku why?

I'm down and i won't lie that you didn't make a fool of me.

Now my heart is so empty.

All the simple things remind me just how good it used to be. But now you're gone ain't you baby.

I thought holding the Micky Mouse bear he gave me.

Do all the simple things remind you just how much you cared for me but we're all alone now ain't we?

A text from Roxas poped up on my cell screen.

**: Hey! Wat up? Lets go hang out and buy shit. Tht always make u feel better. We could get seasalt icecream Yumm! Sound fun? =) :**

**:Sure. :**

Siting up, I got off the bed and got dressed.

At the mall, we acted like teen girls and not College guys. Feeling better, we walked passed a Cool Cuts.

"You know what, I just need a haircut. Get my independence back!"

My brown hair was so long that my spikes was barly seen.

"That's my boy!" Roxas yelled.

Later at the Garden Café, a place where Axel worked, I got a call from my mom.  
We had a real long girly chat over every thing and that really picked me up.

Till we got out side.

Outside Riku was walking with a group of people I didn't know but saw at school. Roxas saw me looking and glared out the window.

"How am i supposed to move on when you're the best thing i ever had?" I thought.

Riku saw us and with a frown he walked away and not even look back.

"_**ASS HOLE"**_ Roxas yelled fliping him the finger.

Riku body tense in surpized.

I had to _drag _Roxas away. Sigh. Lucky me.

We went to the park and he was there too. So pissed and saddend, I thought of everything.

The t-shirt that you left behind. It was dark gray and you got it in middle school and it was raining one day and the closest house was mine. That was the same day I knew I liked you.

The voicemail that i play all the time

"_Hey Sora. I just wanted to call and see you got home safe. I'll call you later. I love you so much Sora. Bye." _

The photo of us on the shelf after halloween.

_It was dark and my mom stood us in front of our house. I went as a zombie and Riku was a vampire._

"_Get in real close you two! Now say cheese!"_

"_CHEESE!"_

Laughing it off when the car broke down.

_We were on our way to see my uncle Cid's farm and my car broke down on a back road half way there. The sun was setting so we just cuddled in the back sit._

"_I love you Sora."_

"_Love you too Riku."  
_

Watching DVDs and falling asleep.

_Laying on my tummy on Riku bed, he put in my favorite movie. Floping on the bed behindme, he put his arm around my waist. Turning to face him, he kiss my forhead as I start to fall asleep in his arms._

Your text message that i can't delete.

:I miss u Sor! Wish u was here with me. I luv u so much. Ill call u in the AM. L8ter:

The keychain of your name that i got.

"_Hey Sora look! Keychains with our names."_

_I looked at Riku as he pick them up._

"_I'm going to get them."_

_After he paid, he handed me the one with his name._

"_Huh?"_

"_This way you're always with me and I'm always with you."_

I looked at Riku. He was with my ex best friend Kairi, and was playing keep away with his keys. On his keys was the keychain with my name. I walked away but his keys landed at my feet.

"Sora," He said, "Can you hand me my keys."

"Why do you still have this?"

He paused with a blush.

"I could go on and on and on and on about how we used to be but the truth is all the simple things remind me just how good it used to be But now you're gone aint you baby ."  
"You broke up with ME!"

"No I didn't. Kairi said—"

"But Kairi said you wanted to go out with **HER**!"

"Never!_ I love you_!"

"What?"

With a pause he grabed my hand and ran,

"Do all the simple things remind you just how much you care for me?" I asked.

"Yes ."

**

* * *

**

6.) I

**'m With You-** Avril Lavigne

I'm standing on the bridge by Twilight Bar, waiting in the dark.

"I thought that Roxas would be here... By now." I said. I was so cold. So much for, "Bro's before Hoes."

There is nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground.  
I'm listening but there's no sound.

2:00am.

"iIsn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?" I yelled to the wind.

"I'll take you home."

"Who are you!" I yelled.

This very, very hot guy smiled down at me as if I was a child.

"NO!"  
"It's that damn cold night trying to figure out this life," a silver haired guy said next to me, "It's cold, wet, raining and I'm the only ride you can get around here."

I'm looking for a place I know. I'm searching for a face I might have know.

Is anybody here I know 'cause nothing is going right and everything's a mess…  
"And no one likes to be alone."  
I thought long and hard. He lood like a nice guy and he was cute and he didn't seem like a rapest.

I tried to walk closer to him but my legs were ice sticks and I fell into his arms.

"Won't you take me by the hand…take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are but I I'm—I'm with you."

* * *

**7.)My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend: Relient K**

When Leon was seeing Sora you could see he had his doubts. Always looking at Kairi's ass or Selfie's boobs.

Sora never saw it. Till the party two months ago, where he had his tounge fighting hers.

I never saw him cry so much. Even when Bambi's mom died in the movie.  
And now Leon's missing him because he knows he's missing out.

I looked over to him.  
It's haunting him  
The memories like a ghost.  
He's so terrified cause we both knows no one else even comes close to Sora!  
They all felt sorry for Sora.  
He's a guy that you should feel sorry for!  
He had the world, this blue eye hero, but he thought that he wanted more than him.

Looking down in Sora's eyes I kissed his forhead and he blushed.

"RIKU!"

"Hahaha!"

I put my arm around him and left for my car.

Now Sora is mine.  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then though.  
I owe it all to my lover's ex-boyfriend

After that night then, along comes me, this undeserving mess of a best friend, who let Sora cry on his shoulders.

Who would believe my life would be so blessed.  
Two years ago when he left Sora broken, who would of known he would leave everything I need!

If it wasn't for him, I would still be searching; I wouldn't know my best friend or be this loved.

If it wasn't for him, he would be as happy as me.

When she and I settle down you can bet that he is going to have to settle for less  
He's someone that I would hate to be when that happens.

I got the guy and he's left with just the memory.

I owe it all to my lover's ex-boyfriend.

**

* * *

**

8.)Who's That Girl-Hilary Duff

"Sora", I said out loud.

There were places we would go at midnight.

The Secret Place, with our carvings and doodles.  
There were secrets that nobody else would know...  
There's a reason but I don't know why…  
I thought they all belonged to me.

"Who's that girl?"  
"Where's she from?"  
I saw the way he looked at her.

_Her._

No, she can't be the one that you want, that has stolen my sky blue eyed world.

It's not real, it's not right. It's my day, it's my night.  
By the way, "Who's that girl…"  
Living my life…

Seems like everything's the same around me but then I look again and everything has changed.

She wants to leave the island with me and Sora, to maybe her home world. Why didn't she end up somewhere else?

"I think I'm falling for Sora," she had said, "You think he'd share a Paopu fruit with me?"

He wanted a Paopu fruit too.

"No."

I'm not dreaming, so I don't know why…  
She's everywhere I wanna be.

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
Who's that girl living my life?_

That night I felt so cold. It was so dark. I wanted to disappear into the darkness. I was curious about what it contains. Could I make Sora love me?

"RIKU!" he yelled.

He asked for Kairi.

"The door has open Sora."

We fought. I didn't want her near him.

The darkness surrounded us. In the darkness I kissed him, long and hard and full of need.

He kissed back then pulled away.

I'm the one who made you laugh, who made you feel and made you sad.  
I'm not sorry …  
For what we did, and who we were…  
I'm not sorry, I'm not her…

_Who's that girl?  
_

**

* * *

**

9.) The Stupid Things-Jesse McCartney

"Hey, just charge it to my account."

_I hope I haven't gone over my limit with interest rates so swift._

"Sora, you going to make you and I go broke!"

"No need to scream and shout."

No doubt if women are from Venus, Riku is from Mars. I'll get to him somehow.

"All I want to do is please you, please me by living' my life too,  
"And all the stupid things I do have absolutely no reflection on how I feel about you."

"Sora you need to eat something," Riku said with his pink apron on.

Yes i recalls skipping on breakfast to play basketball and feeling two feet small.

"I will if you say sorry for letting me lose at HORSE."

"It was an easy game! "

"RIKU! You meany!"

He sighed and kissed my lips.

Sometimes you read like William Shakes.

"Absence from those we love is self from self - a deadly banishment."

"Still, I can't let you meet my dad. Cloud would kill you!"

Your scent is sweet like Betty Crocker bake.

"OH! Cookies!" I yelled.

" I'd love to have your cake and eat it too," I said kissing his back.  
"Oh hey, Mmm, all I want to do is please you please myself by livin' my life too."

**

* * *

**

10.) Paramore- Adore

I ran away. Riku never could understand. He almost was at my house before I was.

"Why you run way from me?"

He was so close now. I could smell his musky cologne, mint and Sea Salt ice-cream.

"I don't mean to run but every time you come around I feel…"

"—more alive, than ever."

I nodded my head yes.  
"And I guess it's too much. Maybe we're too young and I don't even know what's real."

"But I know I never..."

"Wanted anything so bad…?"

" I've never wanted _anyone_ so bad."

I said brushing a silver strand from his face

"If I let you love me, Be the one adored, Would you go all the way? Be the one I'm looking for?"

He looked surprised.

"Help me come back down from high above the clouds. You know I'm suffocating, but I blame this town."

He said nothing.

"Why do I deny the things that burn inside, down deep I'm barley breathing but you just keep seeing a fake smile And I don't want to let this go, Riku. Really I just want to know. If I let you love me— If I say It's OK You can stay would you be the one I'm looking for?"  
"I'll be the one you looking for."


End file.
